


听诊

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	听诊

听诊 Suiy

王俊凯今晚在王源家睡，他躺在一边刷微博，王源在另一边拿勺子挖水果吃。三两口吃完了，把皮和勺子都扔给王俊凯，王俊凯就接过来勺子放床边，去丢水果皮。

等他回来，王源已经钻到被子里面去，王俊凯去抓他手腕，沿着摸到手肘甩着玩，王源手臂都没用力，不反抗的任他玩。

过会儿王源又从被子里面靠过来王俊凯肩膀这边，甩甩头翘起来几根毛，他去看王俊凯手机屏幕，上面是两个人最近参加节目穿的白大褂，粉丝们大概很喜欢，下面留言都是什么“王医生与王医生的故事”。

看见这几个关键词，王源机灵的笑了，瞟王俊凯一眼，抱着肚子开始装：“啊医生，我肚子痛死啦。”

王俊凯被他突然的举动逗笑了，舔舔虎牙，后退了看他耍宝。

王源从这头滚到那头，还要惨叫着做出痛不欲生的样子，王俊凯待他滚回身边，就伸手去抓王源头毛，细细的摩擦。

呼噜完头毛，还要顺带着鄙视他：“你幼不幼稚？”

王源玩的投入，被吐槽了就伸手做挽留状：“是真的，啊……我肚子痛死啦……”

王俊凯傻笑几下，突然想到了什么，猛地抓住王源的手挑了眉坏笑：“那我帮你医啊。”

他倒是说一不二，说完这话马上将王源的被子掀开。王源刚刚还抱着被子演的欢呢，一下子露出来底下的白色衬衫和长裤，手上还是维持抱着被子的姿势。

王俊凯拉着被子都扔到床尾去，跪立起来，提了提裤子，稍微看王源一眼笑一下，曲了膝立在王源两边，挺直了腰越逼越近，直到王俊凯腰线差不多要撞上王源脸，王源退无可退，王俊凯才停了，按着王源肩膀望进去王源的大眼睛，问他：“是不是肚子痛？”说话时表情很有迷惑性。

被居高临下的俯视，王源双手撑着床垫让自己身体立起来，可还是不自觉的往后面靠。他以为王俊凯真要和他玩游戏，即使气氛奇妙搞得他有点懵，却还按照剧情乖乖点头，表情夸张说：“哎呀医生，肚子痛！”

王俊凯很喜欢王源类似这样的抬头，用那双大眼睛委屈撒娇，特别的给他一种好揉捏的感觉，似乎手掌一握就能牢牢抱住。他弯腰低下头，离得王源的脑袋非常近，一个几秒钟的对视之后，王俊凯左手按着王源肩膀，右手探进去他衬衫的下摆。

王源挣扎了一下，但王俊凯是真的很认真的在“检查”，甚至将腿夹着他不让他挪动，还在他腰侧用力一握，问：“是这里痛吗？”

王源伸手把王俊凯的手从自己衣服底下拉出来，努力的从王俊凯腿间退开一点点。王俊凯动作的方式和力度都很熟悉，带着赤裸的占有欲，厚实的扑过来，王俊凯高高在他上方，灯光刺眼的王源不敢抬头，呼吸也湿重。

王源这时候才发现这个游戏和他设想的不太一样，理智告诉他还是不要继续比较好。于是抓了床单很真诚说：“谢谢医生。现在不痛了，我要睡觉了。”

王医生现在正在兴头上呢，看他马上要逃，一下子把他抓回来压倒，骑在身下挠痒痒。王源身体缩成一团的躲，王俊凯总是知道哪里是他死穴，等到王源笑的眼泪都快出来，王俊凯把头埋他耳朵旁边，问：“你还痛不痛？”

王源只好求饶：“痛，我好痛。”

真是十分凄惨。

王俊凯慢悠悠从他身上起来，四处看了一下，抽了几张纸巾，把刚才王源吃水果的勺子擦干净。王源完全搞不清状况，见他拿了勺子戒备的看他，王俊凯笑的很坏，靠过来压住他，去扯他衬衫，“帮你检查，衣服提起来啊。”

王源下意识曲起膝盖，挡住王俊凯继续前进，王俊凯马上黑脸，下意识还想挠他，王源对这个一点办法都没有，投降道：“别别别……我提我提。”

王源靠着床坐着，看了王俊凯一眼，想让王俊凯离他远点，不过估计王俊凯不会同意，就吞了口水不说话。他靠着床，在王俊凯炙热的注视下巍巍颤颤的提起来衬衫的下摆，白色的布料卷起来，露出来平坦的小腹，有呼吸起伏的柔韧线条。

其实露个肚子实在没什么，但是王源这样撩起来，还是有点羞耻，特别是王俊凯这样正经的盯着看，王源耳朵红了，捏着衣角的手指却是苍白。

王俊凯舔舔上牙，按住王源的手，直接拿了勺子凸出的一面去按王源肚子，凉凉的，接触到的那一秒，王源眯起了眼睛，突兀的吸气。

王俊凯的呼吸也沉重了，拿勺子胡乱的按几下，听王源细细哼几声。

王俊凯还是保持跪在王源膝盖两边的姿势，铁质汤勺带上王源的体温，但是在皮肤上方挠刮的触感还是陌生。

王俊凯注意到王源提着衣摆的手微微抖，出声提醒他再拉高点。王源缓慢又恼怒的瞪他一眼，手指屈伸将衬衣再卷起来，他提的很高，从腰到胸露出来一大截。

王源的腰，肤色和线条都是王俊凯最喜欢的，瘦的有肉感，不过分柔软又不过分坚硬，王俊凯试过在凹下的那处狠狠的吻，听王源泄出的哼，总令他非常满意。

现在看王源听话的自己掀起来衣服，王俊凯喉头干渴，实在忍不住动手的欲望，干脆丢了勺子，手掌用力握住他的腰，手指挑过王源肚脐，再往上，去摸他在衬衫掩盖下面的小小胸膛。

果然立马遭到抗议，王源马上去抓他胡作非为的手，衬衫又松垮垮的垂下来。布料遮掩下，王源被挑动着发出来奇怪声音，王俊凯在他缩起来的呻吟里硬了，非常想撕开他的衬衫干点疯狂的事，王源却努力把衣服拉好，整个脸通红。

王俊凯并没有后退，硬起来的部位很明显，他低头的瞬间用眼角瞟了，看到那里鼓起来好大一团，再心惊胆战的坐好。

王俊凯来解他衬衫的扣子，只解了胸口的那颗，因为王源足够瘦，王俊凯可以从这点缝隙里面摸到王源右胸。

王俊凯回味着说：“在台上就是这个位置坏了对吧？”

王源没回答。这种游戏对他来说太过火，不同于日常的打打闹闹，让他有种被窥视玩弄的羞耻，再加上王俊凯的语气嚣张，实在让他无法应对。

一只手捏着那颗被解开的扣子，还犹豫着要不要再扣上，王俊凯就握住他的手，动作缓慢的拉下来，手指动作时不知道是不是故意，他的衬衣胸口被扯得大开。

王源伸了另一边手去拉，也被王俊凯扯回来，衬衫本来就宽松，现在豁开一处，王源只觉得胸口发烫，被王俊凯的视线搞得无所适从。

不过是一个同性平坦的胸部，但是王俊凯却能找出来乐趣，用眼睛一点点的把他看了个遍，再将他两只手反压在身后，不怀好意的咧牙笑：“源源露点啦，我帮你遮住。”

说着就去拿刚才的勺子，用冰冷下来的勺尖探进去衣服里面，隔着衣服扣住王源乳尖。他看不见里面，扣得并不准，勺子边缘在王源乳头划过，王源哎的轻叫了，王俊凯干脆放开他，双手去扯他衬衫，完全露出来红色的乳头。

被这样折腾了，右边的乳头已经立起来，还是小小的，王俊凯只是看着不动作，舔了舔唇，王源整个人往后撑着床，这样衣装整齐只露出来乳尖实在是太变态了，他不知道该以什么表情面对王俊凯，只想把自己挖个洞藏起来。

王俊凯看他退后，抓了他衬衫拧个圈把他拉回来，只来得及给他一个邪气的笑，就低下头含住露出来的尖尖那处，王源几乎是嘤咛了一声，整个上半身都软了，他感觉王俊凯不仅吸住，而且用了牙齿咬。王源抓着他脑袋，随着他一次深深的吮吸，整个肩膀阵阵发抖。

王俊凯还抱住他的腰，手掌拖着往上，将他的胸更加的送到自己嘴里。

王源努力的阻止自己发出奇怪的声音，王俊凯埋头半天，最后终于从他胸前抬起来，还算有自觉的吐了舌头无辜说：“我好变态啊。”

然后，王源就被这个变态直接扯开了裤头，整个人翻转。大变态坐在他腿上，硬起来的部位抵住他，蛮力的脱他的裤子。王源汗毛都竖起来，伸长了手脚慌乱扑腾着，投降说：“不玩了……不玩了！”

王俊凯一边回答他说“没和你玩”，一边动作很快的把他裤子脱了，脱到脚踝那边缠住了，又把王源转个圈。王源都快被转晕了，还没说什么，腿就被抬高，长裤内裤都被一把扯下来，王俊凯握紧了他脚踝，用力的咬他小腿内侧。

还好王源已经适应床上王俊凯的种种恶习，咬着牙忍住了不出声，酥麻的疼痛从腿部敏感处传来，他膝盖碰膝盖的夹紧了腿，又被王俊凯分开，挤进来，粗硬的牛仔裤摩擦着。

王源现在只穿了一件衬衫，光着下半身，王俊凯手指干燥，摸到他大腿内侧有点麻，王源起身推他，王俊凯在他耳朵旁边嘘一声，将他推倒再把他双腿并拢着抱起来，王俊凯一只手就能轻松揽住他大腿，用类似公主抱的动作，王俊凯将他抱着转个姿势。


End file.
